Stay By My Side
by Kohana-Nami Niji
Summary: La jeune fille en larme ne cessait de crayonner tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ... ses sentiments : J'étais prête à presser la gâchette pour tout arrêter... Dakara ... Dakara ... reste à mes côtés, dis que tu le seras à jamais. Jusqu'à qu'à la mort.


_**Le petit commentaire de l'auteure :** Hum ... Que dire ? Que, prise par un coup de tête, j'ai fini par publier cette fan-fiction ? Oui oui. ça faisait un bout de temps que ce prologue était prêt et j'hésitais entre le poster ou .. me le garder xD Mais après une petite réflexion, bah il est là. _

_**Rating :** T. Mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ça ... L'habitude on va dire. _

_**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages de D.G.M sont à Katsura Hoshino. Sinon le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination. _

_Bref. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>L'explosion qui accompagna son attaque la prit au dépourvu et son corps à moitié inconscient alla s'écraser en beauté contre la bâtisse déjà en ruine d'une vieille église à la frontière reliant l'Autriche et l'Allemagne. La main à présent tremblante comme jamais se porta instinctivement vers la nouvelle blessure que lui avait encore causé cette soudaine attaque d'Akuma. Et alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle en avait enfin finit avec la horde de monstre de niveau trois qui s'en était brusquement prit aux habitants de cette ville, une nouvelle explosion avait surgit sous son nez l'envoyant valser au loin.<p>

Les membres engourdis et les blessures profondes qui lançaient, elle se releva difficilement prenant appuie maladroitement sur le manche de sa faux. Les légères mèches brunes qui lui brouillaient la vue l'empêchèrent d'entrevoir l'entité qui s'approchait d'elle.

Et c'est en percevant un ricanement sournois qu'elle releva la tête abasourdie. Cet être abject qu'elle redoutait rencontrer s'était enfin montré à elle. Ce sourire à en faire pâlir les plus braves l'horripilait et la figeait sur place. La peur d'immisçait petit à petit se propageant dans tous les recoins de son corps meurtri. Et si ce n'était sa conscience qui lui hurlait de ne pas se laisser aller, elle aurait voulu accueillir la Mort à bras ouverts.

« - Donne-moi l'Innocence, jeune exorciste.

- Plutôt crever sale monstre. »

Elle ravala sa salive durement et eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le sourire de son assaillant s'élargit d'une manière tellement vile qu'elle voulue en vomir.

Même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, il fallait dire qu'il l'effrayait plus que la Mort elle-même. Et son physique n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle n'avait jamais vu un être aussi … moche et horrible. De par ses actes et sa carrure. Et tout en elle, âme et corps, lui criaient de s'échapper avant que celui-ci ne la tue. Cependant, la peur qui naissait en elle la clouer sur place. Elle aurait bien désiré tourner les talons et courir jusqu'à en perdre halène pour retrouver le traqueur qu'elle avait laissé à l'auberge là ou elle séjournait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer aujourd'hui et surtout ne pas s'enfuir. Quoi de plus de devenir lâche ? Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Elle avait bien passé les six dernières années loin de tout contact avec ses compagnons exorcistes, et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce qu'elle fasse encore un tour chez Le Grand Intendant pour être assommée par tout un monologue parce que celle-ci s'était comme évaporée de la surface de la terre et sans donner d'explications logiques. Mais bon, c'était devenue une habitude de ne pas donner signe de vie lorsque Komui se donnait un mal de chien à essayer de la localiser grâce à Annam son Golem. Mais bien sûr, c'était une tentative tellement inutile que d'envoyer une de ses machines pour tuer le Compte Millénaire. Ce qui est totalement absurde.

La jeune exorciste souleva son arme anti-Akuma et la braqua droit devant elle afin d'intimider son adversaire mais la raillerie que lui lança l'être vil qui se tenait à trois enjambées d'elle la fit cette fois-ci reculer non pas d'un pas, mais d'une bonne dizaine de mètres. Elle sentait que ses forces la quitteraient d'un instant à l'autre, mais elle essaya d'éviter les bombes des monstres qui avaient brusquement jaillit devant elle en l'envoyant cette fois-ci contre un vieux chêne. Là, elle sentit son subconscient vacillé et les ténèbres qui l'attiraient au fond pour un sommeil sans retour. Et malgré que les efforts qu'elle fournit afin de se redresser fussent vains, elle arriva tout de même à se mettre à genoux, une main plus que tremblotante sur l'épaule gauche là ou le sang fusait comme jamais elle n'avait été blessée. Et c'est avec une respiration saccadée et les membres ankylosés qu'elle brandit une seconde fois la faux en direction de l'Akuma qui s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie.

« - T-twinkle … B-blinding. »

La boule d'énergie violette vola en chancelant et s'arrêta dangereusement sur la machine hideuse qui explosa par la suite en de milliers de morceaux de ferrailles.

« - En plus d'ôter ton Innocence je vais prendre celle que tu as récupérée. Pour ensuite … Te tuer.»

Sa vision se troubla soudainement, et ses iris se rétrécirent sous la peur qui l'acheva à coup de couteau dans le dos. Elle tremblait encore plus et tenta de reculer mais son corps refusait de faire un seul mouvement.

_Putain, je ne veux pas crever ici. Si le timbré qui me sert de bosse apprend que ce sal Noé m'a pris mes Innocences … je vais …_

Ledit Noé s'approcha d'elle et la souleva par le col de son uniforme de façon à ce qu'elle plonge ses yeux d'un vert émeraude dans les sortes de petites lunettes du faiseur d'Akuma. Sa main gantée vient se poser sur la joue blessée de la jeune fille avant de l'envoyer encore une fois embrasser le mur juste à sa droite. Là, elle hurla d'effrois et sentit ses cotes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire encore plus douloureusement que la fois précédente. Son souffle se coupa nettement puis elle reprit une respiration plus ou moins régulière, cependant, secouée de spasmes.

« - Mes petits Akumas. Dévorez son âme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien d'elle et amenez-moi les Innocences. »

La petite boule argentée qui ne quittait pas sa maîtresse depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Congrégation De L'Ombre planait devant elle ne sachant que faire. L'exorciste, elle, avait de plus en plus envie de se donner la Mort mais se ravisa lorsqu'une illumination traversa son esprit. Elle considéra son petit compagnon de voyage qui lui servait de radio, puis tourna la tête vers les Akumas de niveau trois qui se bousculaient afin d'avoir le privilège de la tuer. Elle soupira. Bien sûr, elle n'avait plus le choix, alors si pour sauver les Innocences il fallait qu'elle utilise ce moyen –même si elle risquait d'y perdre la vie- elle allait le faire. Personne ne pleurera sa perte.

A cette pensée elle se mit à sourire nostalgiquement.

« - A-Annam, Murmura-t-elle faiblement tandis que le Golem s'avançait vers elle, Je-… Appelle Komui. »

Il ne fallut pas moins à la petite machine d'exécuter les ordres de la jeune fille qui par la force morale qu'elle faisait preuve se releva, chancelante, et activa sa faux rétractable. Elle renifla lourdement et acheva d'un coup sec le premier Akuma, mais n'arriva à parer l'attaque du second qui l'enfonça dans la bâtisse atterrissant comme une crêpe contre un muret.

Sur le coup, elle se sentit vraiment aller cette fois. Ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement et sa main lâcha son arme qui disparue et retrouva sa forme initiale en formant une plume en argent qui se plaça naturellement dans les cheveux méchés de l'exorciste.

Son pouls faiblit face à tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu durant son combat. Elle était toujours consciente certes, mais elle n'arrivait à ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient tellement lourds que la jeune brune n'arrivait même pas à battre des cils. Puis, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle essaya de porter ses bras contre elle-même et serra son ventre mutilé.

Le Golem se dirigea promptement vers l'inconsciente et la voix qui s'en échappa fit sursauter son possesseur.

« - Non mais c'est maintenant que tu me contactes ? »

Malgré le froid qui s'immisçait sournoisement en elle, elle grimaça lorsqu'elle reconnut son interlocuteur.

« - Et répond quand je te cause !, Continua le fou furieux. »

De l'autre coté du … Golem ? Le Chinois ne savait pas s'il devait manger son béret d'inquiétude ou bien d'alerter toute la section scientifique que l'un de leur agent avant enfin daigner les appeler. Et surtout que ça venait de …

« - Jade ? S'inquiéta le Grand Intendant. »

Cette dernière respirait de plus en plus mal et regrettait le fait de ne pas avoir prévenu plutôt le « Timbré-qui-lui-sert-de-bosse » comme elle le disait, mais bien sûr, elle ne l'admettra jamais. Trop d'orgueil dans ce petit corps.

« - Mais réponnnnnnds !, S'étrangla Komui.

- Je … Je vais …, commença-t-elle.

- Je n'entends rien ! C'est quoi ce boucan, Jade ? »

D'accord elle voulait rentrer à la l'Ordre. Et le plutôt possible.

Machinalement, elle plongea sa main ensanglantée dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit une petite perle vermeille qui, à ce moment précis, brillait d'une telle puissance que le Golem se cacha dans les cheveux de sa propriétaire.

Komui, lui, entendait des bruits bizarres sortir de sa radio. Mille et une questions butaient contre son cerveau et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas de réponses à tous. Il se demandait aussi quelle mouche avait piquée l'exorciste pour le contacter à une heure trente du matin pour lui faire écouter ce genre de bruits. Si elle s'amusait encore à l'effrayer comme la fois précédente ou elle avait imité la voix de Road pour faire croire une embuscade, elle allait avoir affaire à la colère du chef de la section scientifique.

Reever qui passait comme par hasard devant le bureau du chef qui occupait sa place à lui, le regarda un moment blasé avant de se diriger vers lui l'air complètement inquiet.

« - Chef ?

-Tais-toi j'entends rien ! Jade ! Jade ! Réponds-moi bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Jade ? Elle t'a enfin appelé ?, Commença Reever en riant mais s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il perçu la voix éreintée de la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'exorciste, qui avait réussis à ouvrir les yeux, observait d'un œil septique la boule rouge qui clignait de manière à illuminer les décombres au tour d'elle et surtout de lui permettre de constater les dégâts qu'avait subit son pauvre corps. Elle était décidée à présent. Oui elle allait le faire.

« - K…Komui ? E-écoute-moi et ne m'interrompe p-pas. Je vais utiliser l'Innocence que j'ai récupérée pour …

- Quoi ?, Hurla-t-il à travers le poste-radio tandis que Jade gémissait de douleur. »

Oui il lui avait pété les tympans.

Si elle avait la force de répliquer, elle l'aurait bombardé de jurons, mais essayant d'économiser les dernières forces qui lui restaient elle continua son explication sans se préoccuper de son supérieur.

« - Je vais l'utiliser pour me …me téléporter jusqu'à vous.

- Tu vas te faire tuer si tu le fais ! C'est dangereux d'user d'une Innocence qui n'est pas la tienne…

- Ferme-là, coupa-t-elle malgré son souffle brisé. »

Il l'agaçait à toujours lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais il était son supérieur et elle savait très bien qu'il essayait de la protéger. Cette technique était bien entendu difficile à exécuter, et surtout mortelle à celui qui avait le malheur de se frotter à un tel emploi. Cependant, mourir était le cadet de ses soucis.

Remplir sa mission était sa priorité. Et si se téléporter était le seul recours pour mettre en sécurité les Innocences, et bien elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était ça, où crever.

« - Jade ne commet pas de sottises. Des exorcistes sont déjà prés pour venir à ta rencontre essaye de tenir jusqu'à là, commença le Grand Intendant sachant bien que la jouvencelle était une tête de mule et n'était pas prête de changer d'avis.

-J-je suis en Autriche pardi … I-il va me prendre mes Innocences si je ne fais rien, répliqua-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

-Qui ?, Questionna Lee intrigué. Qui va te prendre tes …

- Le gros lard là, fit-elle en riant doucement mais une quinte de toux vint couper ses dires. Je n'ai plus le temps. Annam, coupe la réception et rentre dans ma poche, Continua-t-elle en prenant appuie contre une brique.

- Non attend…, Tenta son interlocuteur.

- Ouvre-moi les portes, j'arrive dans cinq minutes. »

Comme elle l'avait ordonné à son Golem, la réception se brouilla laissant un Komui au bord de la crise de folie (Enfin, il est déjà fou …) et un Reever qui n'avait presque rien suivit de la conversation mais qui se reprit finalement en proposant au Grand Intendant de presser le pas et de confier à deux exorcistes la tâche d'aller à la rencontre de la « Grande Suicidaire » ( Surnom sortit fraichement de la bouche du Chinois après que le réseau radiophonique se soit interrompu ) qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.

Jade, elle, réprima un rire sachant bien qu'elle avait –encore- mis son chef dans une colère noire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il frôlait l'infarctus à cause des actes peu lucides de son agent exorciste. Elle était tête en l'air certes, mais avait dans ces moments un sens de la responsabilité incroyable. En autre, elle savait quoi faire dans la situation présente.

« - Innocence … Activation. »

La sphère écarlate se mit à briller intensément, aveuglant par la même occasion les trois Akumas qui n'avaient toujours pas fait leurs choix (Que voulez-vous, ils sont bêtes.) L'exorciste ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la petite perle qui dégageait une aura assez différente que lorsqu'elle activait sa propre puissance. C'était certes doux au touché, mais la crainte se faisait bien ressentir.

_Et si je n'y arriverai pas ?_

Le doute était présent et la rongeait de l'intérieur. Tandis que la perle se frayait un chemin afin d'enter dans le cœur de la jeune fille, icelle stressait encore plus.

_Et si je ne supporterai pas cette énergie ? _

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche afin de faire disparaitre ces pensées négatives et reprit de contenance.

« - Télépo… »

_Que... ?_

Ce qui c'est passé ? Bah rien. Mise à part le fait qu'un Akuma –un peu plus intelligent que les deux autres qui trouvaient la lumière qu'elle dégageait « Fabuleuse »- avait eu l'audace – et le courage- de l'envoyer encore une fois paître au loin sans finir la fameuse phrase qui aurait pu la transporter à une grande vitesse vers la Congrégation.

_Je vais les buter !_

Et bien sûr, c'était juste une pensée en l'air. Dans l'état qu'était son corps, ils n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée d'elle. Chose qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

_Je retire ce que j'ai pensé … _

Choix judicieux.

_Mais cette fois, ils ne m'auront pas … !_

Ça, c'est à en discuter.

Elle essuya le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres du revers d'une main, et sourit narquoisement au groupe d'Akuma qui s'était élancé vers elle.

« - Téléportation, Murmura-t-elle en narguant d'un léger signe d'au revoir le Noé qui la regardait se désintégrer. »

**(…)**

_Je vais le tuer, je vais le buter, je vais le couper en fines tranches, je vais le démembrer, je vais … _

Voilà tout ce à quoi les pensées -d'un jeune Japonais aux longs cheveux sombres d'un drôle de bleu- étaient dirigées lorsque le Grand Intendant l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, à deux heures du matin, lui et deux autres exorcistes de sa connaissance -et qu'il aurait voulu éviter afin de préserver sa santé mentale- afin de « rattraper » un exorciste qui tomberai d'après de Chinois du ciel. Et il n'en fallut pas plus au Japonais de se mettre en rogne. Il faut avouer aussi que Komui avait frôlé de justesse la Mort lorsque l'exorciste avait saisis Mugen et le menacer de lui révéler la vérité. Parce oui, il n'y croyait pas aux « balivernes » du Chef de la section scientifique. Et puis, tout le monde connaissait les divagations du Chinois et son dérangement sans limite. Donc si un jour, il viendra vous réveiller à une heure pas possible pour vous donner comme mission de recevoir un de vos collègue qui tombera du Ciel, et bien envoyez-lui un beau coup de pied dans les reins il vous laissera tranquille. Ceci est un conseil donné par notre cher Yû Kanda. Mais en ce qui concerne celui-ci, le « bon coup de pied » n'avait pas suffit.

« - Mais tu vas arrêter de te payer ma tête, Pousse de soja !

- Tu n'as qu'à demandé à Komui, je crois qu'il l'a mentionné ! ET C'EST ALLEN ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE LE RÉPÉTER ? BAKANDA ! »

Vous venez d'assister à une scène de réconciliation entre deux jeunes hommes dotés d'une maturité sans pareille et au sens de la responsabilité irréprochable. Remarquable, n'est-ce pas ?

En ce qui concerne le jeune Allen Walker, qui ressemblait plus à petit vieux à cause de sa couleur de cheveux qu'un garçon de seize-ans, et bien il était tout simplement éveillé. Oui oui, c'est stupide comme raison, mais c'est ainsi et c'est la vie !

« - Depuis quand les filles tombent-elles du ciel ? Fit le Japonais d'un air complètement ennuyé.

- Ah … Le paradis sur terre ! »

**Bam ! **

« - Tu es vraiment exaspérant Lavi, Commenta le jeune maudit la main toujours en l'air. »

Le Bookman ? Vous aurez sans doute compris mais précisions ! Le seul mot qui avait réussis à le faire sortir de sa torpeur -que même si un déluge d'Akuma lui était tombé dessus ne parviendra à le réveiller- était tout simplement l'évocation d'une « Fille ». Enfin, Komui avait aussi exagéré (Pas nouveau vous me diriez, mais soit !) sur la beauté de la jeune fille. Et bien sûr, le roux avait accepté avec une joie non cachée. Pourquoi changer la nature des choses alors qu'elles sont si bien faites ?

« - Mon petit Yû … Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? (Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement)

- De quoi je me mêle, et NE m'appelle PAS YÛ !

- Kanda … (Allen a un mauvais présage.)

- Mais pourquoiiii c'est pourtant ton prénom ! (Lavi ne remarque rien. Comme d'habitude.)

- Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom DONC ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Kanda … (Allen voit une petite lumière rougeâtre fendre l'air.)

- Tu veux plus que je t'emmerde ? Consulta le roux. (Lavi a aperçu –Enfin- l'éclat.)

- Oui, Répondit le Kendoka fatigué par les questions stupides de son am …collègue.

- Kanda … Tenta Allen désarçonné.

- Tu veux plus que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Continua le futur Bookman devant l'ennui total du Japonais.

- Oui !

- Tu veux que je t'appelle Bakanda ? (Son sourire s'élargit en voyant un corps planant dans les airs.)

- OUI ! Argh ! Je veux dire NON ! T'ES SUICIDAIRE ?

- Tu veux …

- MERDE KANDA ! Coupa le symbiotique agressivement.

- QUOIIIII ? Hurla le concerné en se retournant brusquement.

- FAIS GAFFE ! »

_Hein ?_

Qu'est-ce ? Juste la petite pensée troublée du jeune Mage Yû Kanda qui s'était retrouvé dans une position plus que soupçonneuse, c'est-à-dire, la bouche occupée. Mais par quoi ? Voilà encore une seconde question qu'il se posait lorsqu'il sentit son abdomen aplati par un poids non identifié et ses lèvres plaqué par une matière douce et souple qui remuait doucement. Encore plus louche.

Mais ce qui réveilla complètement le Kendoka est les éclats de rires de ses deux collègues. Cependant, et en voulant envoyer une réplique bien cinglante comme à son habitude, Kanda n'arriva pas à prononcer une seule syllabe. Ce qui en somme, offrit un spectacle bien amusant au Bookman et son ami le Maudit, et surtout, une scène très enrichissante sur « Comment se faire embrasser/écraser par une fille –inconnue- soudainement. » Très pratique voyez-vous. Je vous parie que le Lapin souhaitait être à la place de l'exorciste, mais le destin en a choisis autrement !

Le japonais, remarquant qu'il ne détachait nullement ses lèvres de l'inconsciente, se hâta de quitter cette « Brutale » étreinte et fit presque tomber la jeune demoiselle. Il la toisa un moment, (Uniforme déchiré, corps écorché, cheveux brun/roux en bataille, lèvres, lèvres et toujours lèvres … il s'attarda la dessus … puis détourna le regard, bien entendu.) réalisant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés accidentellement et fusilla du regard Allen et Lavi qui n'arrivaient pas à stopper leur fou-rire. Faut-il aussi préciser que l'Agressive-Du-Service avait sorti son arme et menacer donc les deux autres ?

« - Bouclez-là ou je vous …

-… Découpe en fines rondelles, on connait le refrain ! Rétorquèrent-t-ils en parfaite concordance.

- Tss…, Fut la belle réponse _éloquente_ que fournit Yû. »

Cachant ses joues rosées de honte, il rangea son sab…Pardon, son Katana précocement dans son fourreau et tenta d'hisser le corps de la demoiselle, prenant soin de faire le tout d'une manière trèèès délicate. Enfin, délicate, hum … Ce mot ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire du Japonais, voyons. La jeune exorciste reposait maintenant sur l'épaule de Kanda. Oui, oui, c'est une autre façon de décrire la délicatesse du jeune homme envers la gente féminine.

« - Pour un premier baiser, c'est fort quand même !, Déclara le Bookman Junior entre deux éclats de rire. »

_Ne le tue pas. Ne le tue pas, Yû, ignore ce stupide lapin. _

Non il n'allait pas le tuer, mais sa main ne quittait pas son arme. Qui sait ? Il embrochera certainement le prochain idiot qui ferait référence à ce … _Baiser ?_

« - Timcampy, j'espère que tu as tout filmé ? Questionna Walker en riant. »

_D'accord je vais les tuer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le retour du commentaire -qui sert à rien- de l'auteure : <em>**_Voilàààà c'est fini ! Comment le trouvez-vous ? Toutes les critiques sont acceptées. Enfin, du moment qu'elles sont constructives, ça me dérange absolument pas. Et puis, j'espère aussi que je n'ai pas foiré le comportement et le caractère des personnages. C'est très important pour moi, donc si je suis passée à coté de la plaque, dites-le je vais pas vous bouffer u.u _

_Sinon le premier chapitre viendra quand j'aurai fini tous les épisodes de Fairy Tail qui me manquent ( au moins 50) *PAN* ! D'accord d'accord, je le posterai avant . ( Enfin, si vous voulez lire ... )_

_En espérant qu'en lisant ce prologue je vous ai pas fais perdre de temps. _

_Bisous tout le monde !_


End file.
